Electrical components such as circuit boards (e.g., a Single In-line Memory Module (SIMM) and/or a Dual In-line Memory Module (DIMM)), expansion cards (e.g., video cards, sounds cards, and/or other interface cards), and/or other components are often required to be removably connected to other devices. One method of removably connecting such components involves the use of card-edge connectors. Card-edge connectors may be utilized to electrically couple an edge of an electrical component to another device and/or component.
Referring to FIG. 1, for example, a system 100 is shown. The system 100 may comprise a card-edge electrical connector 110 having a first end 112 and a second end 114. The card-edge electrical connector 110 may, in some configurations, define a channel 116 and/or may include electrical contacts 118 within the channel 116. An edge of a circuit board and/or other electrical component (not shown in FIG. 1) may, for example, be inserted into the channel 116 to couple to and/or otherwise engage the electrical contacts 118. The card-edge electrical connector 110 may be attached and/or mounted to a substrate such as a circuit board 120. The card-edge electrical connector 110 may, for example, electrically and/or physically couple the electrical component to the circuit board 120.
In some configurations, the card-edge electrical connector 110 may also include two moveable retention mechanisms 130. Once an electrical component is inserted into the channel 116, for example, the moveable retention mechanisms 130 (e.g., located on both the first and second ends 112, 114 of the card-edge electrical connector 110) may be pivoted toward the electrical component to couple to the electrical component. The moveable retention mechanisms 130 may, when engaged with the electrical component, substantially prevent the electrical component from being dislodged and/or otherwise removed from the card-edge electrical connector 110. The two moveable retention mechanisms 130 may, however, not be suitable for use in some systems.